Drabbles: MorganxReid, various prompts, T and up
by freakingdork
Summary: prompts include: undoing, mpreg, three unprompted - character death, self harm, and s pollen. cystic fibrosis, 4x18 AU, shatter, two unprompted - drugs, character death, dissociation. riding, tease, exhibition, tied up.
1. undoing and mpreg

**prompt:** undoing  
><strong>for:<strong> heinsbergen  
><strong>rating:<strong> FRM  
><strong>wc:<strong> 89

"Oh fuck, you're going to be my undoing," Morgan moaned, as Reid's tongue licked his tight pucker. He could feel a slight smirk between his cheeks, but he didn't mind as long as Reid kept doing what he did best - taking Morgan apart piece by piece. When Reid's tongue finally slipped inside, Morgan was close and said as much. Reid pulled back. "Hump the bed if you want, but I'm not going to touch your cock," he said before going back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> mpreg  
><strong>for:<strong> justjasper  
><strong>rating:<strong> FRT  
><strong>wc:<strong> 151  
><strong>warning:<strong> abortion

The pregnancy wasn't planned, but that didn't mean it was unwanted, at least on Morgan's part. But he knew, he knew Reid didn't want it, didn't want biological children.

He could see it in his eyes when Reid told him. So he makes it easy; he asks if Reid wants an abortion. When Reid says yes, he tries not to be upset. It's Reid's body and his choice. Still, it's hard to let go of something he wants.

But he has his priorities straight - he wants Reid on his meds and sane over a child that would risk his lover's health and more than that, he doesn't want Reid guilted into doing something he doesn't want. Ever. No matter how much it hurts in the moment.

So it's okay, it's going to be okay.

Just not today.


	2. break my heart via otp

A/N - **Because FFN is cracking down on "MA/FRAO/NC17" fics, I'd like to direct your attention to the fact that I also post my fic to AO3 (archiveofourown(dot)org) and livejournal - my username is freakingdork at both those sites.** You may want to bookmark my fic on one of those sites instead of or in addition to here, given that I already had one fic deleted by mods for not having a "G rated" summary. Also, you may want to search for your other favorite authors on those sites as well.

Authors who want invites to AO3 should PM me.

* * *

><p>despite the fact that these two drabbles are incredibly short (they're only 179 words in total), I'd like to warn for the following:<p>

character death  
>torture<br>sexual abuse  
>self-injury<br>dark themes in general

* * *

><p>"Stalker"<p>

Reid can feel Morgan behind him, slick with blood and cold with death. A bed that once held their happiest memories is now holding Reid's worst. His lover is dead and his torturer is alive and pressing him down. He tries not to whimper as the blade slashes his skin - they're relatively shallow cuts, but what they represent is so much more painful. "Dr. Reid," Nathan whispers, "why didn't you wait for me? I'll take such good care of you."

* * *

><p>"Scars"<p>

The thin, straight scars that line Morgan's hips and thighs tell a story. The story of his abuse, laid out in such a physical fashion, is not one easy to think about and even with it out there, plain and bare for Reid to see, he assumes it's not an easy one to tell either. What will horrify Reid for days to come goes beyond just the abuse and its effects - it's the thought that Buford could see the cuts and feel them scaring over as he continued his abuse.


	3. worst case scenarios

**A/N:** The first one is an unprompted "break my heart" meme drabble, the second and third are prompts from "worst case scenario" meme.

* * *

><p><strong>for:<strong> Shelby  
><strong>warning:<strong> while most sex pollen fic is dub con, I'd label this one as closer to non-graphic non-con  
><strong>rating:<strong> FRM  
><strong>WC:<strong> 292

* * *

><p>They were going to be quarantined for the next 48 hours to let the chemical run its course, the man said over the intercom as Derek rushed into an empty office, quickly locking the door and using the last of his energy to move a file cabinet in front of it. Relieved that he was safe from doing anything he'd regret, he let himself collapse with exhaustion.<p>

"Morgan?"

Derek startled violently at the realization that he wasn't alone and that realization was made far worse by the fact that he was trapped in a room with Reid. They'd only broken up less than a month ago and he was still struggling to deal with that while still working with his former lover.

"No, no, no," Derek whispered, pulling ineffectively at the cabinet as everything started to get hot and hazy. "This is…you have to help me get out man…I can't be here, gotta be alone…"

Reid crawled out from behind the desk, half nude and panting. "I think I'm too far gone. Oh god, I'm going to…I don't have much control left. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me."

Derek knew he was losing his own control too, given how quickly he'd stripped down. It won't matter that they're both drugged, at least not for him. The knowledge of what was coming had him swallowing down the bile rising in the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p>The first 40 hours are a blur of skin and saliva and cum.<p>

The last 8 are a slow crawl of humiliation and shame and guilt.

As Morgan was scrubbed down in a decontamination tent, he couldn't imagine ever seeing Reid again without feeling the urge to puke.

* * *

><p><strong>for: <strong>anon**  
>prompt: <strong>Morgan and Reid were happy and scared about the close call with their baby. But they were right to be scared. She has cystic fibrosis.  
><strong>rating: <strong>FRT**  
>WC: <strong>305

* * *

><p>They were extremely stressed when Morgan started having contractions at 35 weeks, but thankfully, they'd made it to the hospital in time for an emergency C-section rather than a much more risky natural birth. It took their precious baby girl a few heart-stopping moments to cry out. Although she was immediately put into a ventilator and taken out of the room for testing, she looked healthy and Spencer felt they'd been extremely lucky.<p>

Morgan was still recuperating from the anesthesia when their obstetrician asked if she could speak to Spencer in the hallway.

"How's Sam doing?"

"Unfortunately her lungs are underdeveloped. I know we discussed the fact that this is typical in babies born before thirty-seven weeks, but it's more problematic in her case. Dr. Reid, do you or your husband have a family history of cystic fibrosis?"

Spencer's mind raced; he'd read up on multiple genetic conditions early in Morgan's pregnancy and CF was one of them. It was supposed to calm his nerves about schizophrenia, but now it just made him all the more jittery.

"Not that we knew of. How bad is it?"

"We don't know yet. She's clearly having difficulty breathing, but we're unsure how much of it is CF and how much is her underdeveloped lungs. Still, it doesn't look good. Premature birth and cystic fibrosis can affect similar organs and even a milder case of cystic fibrosis could keep her from catching up to her peers as quickly as a typical preemie. Between the premature birth and CF, a simple infection within the next month could potentially be deadly."

The obstetrician's pager went off and her face contorted with panic. Spencer knew she was going to rush off before she even excused herself; he just hoped it wasn't his daughter who she was rushing to.

* * *

><p><strong>for: <strong>jasper**  
>prompt: <strong>During Omnivore, when the Reaper tackles Morgan he doesn't knock him out, so he is awake like he wants. Reid is one of the first on scene, but he's too late.**  
>warning: <strong>character death**  
>rating: <strong>FRM**  
>WC: <strong>314

* * *

><p>There's glass and rocks digging into anywhere his body touches the ground and a man is on top of him. Morgan instinctively struggles against the weight, causing Foyet to lean forward and stab him in the gut.<p>

"It's time to die Derek," Foyet taunts, stabbing him higher.

He can feel his lung deflate as he struggles to breathe. As much as he tries to be brave, Morgan can't seem to hold on to anything; his blood is pouring out, his air is escaping, so it can't be that surprising that he keep his calm as well.

"When I know where to cut to keep someone alive, what does that tell you about what I know when I want someone to die?"

For some reason, he tries to reply "bastard," but it comes out as an unintelligible gurgle. Foyet laughs and stabs down near his groin, twisting the blade.

"Maybe I should just slit your thigh, let you bleed out. I don't know, sounds too merciful for someone like me, don't you think?"

Morgan opens his eyes - gotta stay conscious - and he must be hallucinating because Reid is standing behind Foyet, his gun pressed to the back of Foyet's head.

"Drop the knife and stand up. You're under arrest for so many fucking things I can't even list them all."

Shuffling noises, must be standing and cuffs click. A sick thud, Reid's gasp, so headbutted? Curiosity makes Morgan open his eyes again, just in time to see a dazed Reid shoot...someone. Something. A monster.

Hands, warmth. Eyes open. When did he shut them?

Mouth moving, anxious noises. But calm now, so not him.

Red stains, pressure. Wavy hair, cheek, soft. Love.

Wheezing. Oh, that's him. High pitched squealing? Hurts, head, body. Shadows, noises, the ocean.

Gurgle, copper, slick, choke. Blood.

Soft, warm, sad. Reid.

Love, love, love.

Sorry.


	4. angst and smut

**50 words or less meme:**

* * *

><p><em>shatter<em>

Coming home early to find Ethan smirking in his bed and Reid in the shower broke him. Morgan left his own house without a word, but he knew there'd never be a way to put the pieces back together again. He wasn't even sure he wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>break my heart meme:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>warnings: drugs, character death<em>

It wasn't even an unexpected scene - Reid slumped on the couch, a belt around his arm and a needle on the table - but the bluish tint of his lips alerted Derek to the fact that something was definitely off. Derek wasn't convinced of his lover's death by the cold skin or the lack of a pulse; he punched the first EMT who said Reid had been dead for hours.

* * *

><p><em>warning: dissociation<em>

Everything in the hospital feels thin and far away like there's nothing to grasp onto. People come to see Spencer and they seem to know him, but he's sure he's never laid eyes on them before. One man in particular visits a lot; his name refuses to stick but the goatee does. Sometimes he dreams of the man with the goatee, a child in his arms, smiling back at Spencer. He wonders constantly about whether or not the man is even real or one of his many delusions. Who would ever have a child with him?

* * *

><p><strong>smut meme:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>riding<em>

"Fuck, you always feel so big when I'm riding you," Reid breathed in Morgan's ear, nibbling on the tender flesh.

"Stop teasing me." Morgan thrust his hips up, hoping to emphasize his point, but Reid just laughed lightly.

"I know you like it better this way."

Reid ground down, the barest of sensation, but enough to elicit a groan out of Morgan. Morgan didn't know it yet, but Reid had already decided to hold out as long as humanly possible; he was only getting started.

* * *

><p><em>tease<em>

"Stop that, you know what that does to me," Reid complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Morgan replied.

"You are purposefully walking around naked in the hopes of your perfect ass tempting me into doing something I don't have time for."

As Reid firmly grasped his ass anyway, Morgan smiled. "I'm sure the conference can wait an extra 15 minutes for you."

Licking into Morgan's ass a few minutes later, Reid knew Morgan was right, even if it did make him 20 minutes late.

* * *

><p><em>exhibition<em>

Morgan spreads out on the bed, stroking his thighs. His legs fall open as his hands move higher, barely brushing his cock with his knuckles. Quickly applying some lube, he grasps his cock loosely, teasing himself even more before finally buckling down and going to town. When Morgan reaches down to press behind his balls, his hips buck up into the next downward thrust. He finishes soon after, panting hard.

"Mmm...I love when you do that for me," Reid says, joining him in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>untitled smut from my fic tumblr<br>**

* * *

><p>Derek knew he'd wanted something like this for a long time, but he didn't realize just how erotic it would be to have Spencer standing over him, fully dressed in a suit, while he was on his knees, only wearing an old pair of jeans with his hands tied behind his back. Spencer tenderly stroked his jaw and Derek felt safe, knowing how serious Spencer was about consent.<p>

"How much do you want my cock?"

Before he could answer, Spencer's thumb slipped between Derek's lips and Derek sucked eagerly and skillfully, trying his hardest to convey just how badly he wanted it. A light, blissful noise escaped from Spencer's mouth in response to his minstrations and Derek's jeans felt even tighter than before.

"Good boy," Spencer praised, removing his thumb so he could work on unbuttoning his jacket and unzipping his pants. He moved closer before letting his pants drop and pushing his boxers down along with them.

The sight of Spencer's cock jutting out from beneath his button up, half hard with a bead of precum glistening on the end, had Derek licking his lips and opening his mouth wide. Spencer held his cock and pressed it to Derek's flat tongue, looking down expectantly.

Derek sucks gently on the head before opening his mouth further, hoping Spencer will get the idea, and thankfully, he does, grasping the back of Derek's head, thrusting slowly into his willing mouth.

His thrusts get faster and harder, but Derek doesn't mind; hell, he's more turned on than he'd previously believed possible. A groan comes deep from within Spencer's throat and it's harder for Derek to ignore his own erection, straining against his jeans.

"That's right, you can take it, I knew you could," Spencer breathed. "Close now, so close."

When Spencer got close, he pulled out, quickly jerking himself and finishing on Derek's bare chest. He dropped to his knees, yet again stroking Derek's jaw with what feels like awe.

"You're so good for me, always knowing what I want," Spencer said before kissing him deeply. "So good."


End file.
